


Friends AU

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, friends au because i can totally see this as a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Carmilla AU based off the TV show friends.<br/>(The story will follow the descriptions of each episode, but it won't be exactly the same. And the characters will still be their characters, just, the type of character they are, for example, Laura would be Rachel, Carmilla would be Ross, etc. So, the personality type thing. I'll shut up now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the first chapter soon!

Friends AU with the Carmilla characters :D

 

Like it says in the summary, the characters won't be renamed or anything, but they're cast as the following type of character (they'll have the same personality traits, or similar ones rather)

Laura as Rachel

Carmilla as Ross

Kirsch as Chandler

Will as Joey

Danny as Monica

Betty as Phoebe

Ell as Carol (Ross's wife)

Theo as Paolo

I'll add more later :)


End file.
